


An Invitation

by Kalua



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [20]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Enby!Bede, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Leon wants a big Christmas party, and Hop knowsexactlywho he wants to invite.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Hop
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559035
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	An Invitation

“Hey, Bede!” Hop sprinted forward, trying to catch up with his rival.

Although Bede stopped walking almost immediately, they paused for a moment before they turned around. “What?”

For a second, Bede’s curt attitude took the wind out of Hop’s sails, but he caught himself quickly. “Do you want to come to our Christmas party? My brother wanted a big group, so we also invited Marnie, Gloria, some of the gym leaders…”

“But why me?” Bede crossed their arms.

Hop shrugged. “Why not?”

“Because…” Bede hesitated. There were a million reasons they could think of why Hop and his friend wouldn’t want them along. Did Hop really not care about any of them?

“See?” Hop asked, a big grin plastered on his face as he crossed his hands behind his head. “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to, but I’d be happy if you did.”

“You would be… Hm.” For a heartbeat, Bede was unsure how to respond, but with a flick of their hair, their haughty demeanour was back in place. “Fine. If you ask me this nicely, I guess I’ll do you the favour.”

Hop didn’t even seem to notice Bede’s sudden attitude changes. He just kept grinning. “Great! If you give me your number, I’ll text you the address—You’re better with directions than Leon, right? Oh, and do you wanna participate in our secret Santa?”

Bede rolled their eyes, but try as they might, they couldn’t quite stop themselves from smiling.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~I'm totally not backdating this one to pretend I actually did post one fic a day or anything.~~ It's probably still the 20th _somewhere_ lol
> 
> Anyway Bede needs some friends and Hop feels like the type of person who'd just aggressively befriend someone.


End file.
